1. Field of The Invention
This invention generally relates to extraction tools for removal of a cover from an IC socket housing, particularly, to an extractor which is for use with an IC socket having a cover capable of vertical removal from the housing.
2. The Prior Art
An IC socket assembly is adapted to receive an integrated circuit chip package therein for connection with a PC board on which the socket assembly is seated. Typically, the socket assembly comprises a cover and a mounting housing having a plurality of contacts therein to contact leads of the IC package. In some situations, the cover is expected to be removed from the housing to have a new IC package replace the original one. There are basically two different type covers in which one type is hinged with the housing as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,758,176, 4,969,828, 5,000,696 and 5,120,238; and the other type is fastened to the housing from the top and is capable of vertical removal from the housing completely as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,547,031, 4,872,845, 4,968,259 and 5,073,116. Generally speaking, the latter needs to use an extraction tool to release the cover from the housing because most latch engaging portions are so tiny and hidden in a crowded space that it is uneasy to operate manually. As known till now, the traditional extraction tool used in IC socket assembly is of a clamp type and has generally a dimension of 5".times.3".times.1" which intends to provide a pair of sufficient long arms of force, i.e. 5", and a sufficient distance, i.e. 3", between two opposite operation ends of the arms so that the operator can easily press the clamp type extraction tool to detach the cover from the housing.
A tiny extraction tool is desired which can easily be operated, and occupy little space when carried or stored.
Accordingly, the present invention uses a circumferential socket type extractor to replace the conventional clamp type extraction tool. Because different housings may have their own different covers, the present invention is preferably used with the IC socket connector which is disclosed in copending application Ser. No. 07/843,428 assigned to the same assignee as the present application.